1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object or article, which is in contact with a human skin when the object is used.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of objects or articles, which are used by human beings, are in contact with their skins when the objects are used.
Among them, there are objects, which may irritate or chap the human skin when the objects come into contact with the human's skin. In particular, the object is liable to irritate the skin if the skin-contact portion of the object, which is to be in contact with the human's skin, is made of a high polymer material such as rubber or resin.
From the above background, it is now demanded to provide the object, which can suppress skin irritation due to contact of the object with the skin.